farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Takedown
A Takedown is a move in Far Cry 3 and 4. Far Cry 3 It is taught to Jason Brody by Dennis Rogers after the mission Harvest the Jungle. It can only be used on human enemies. Info The Takedown involves Jason fatally stabbing the enemy with his Machete, Japanese Tanto or Tribal Knife, killing them faster than they are able to react. It is most useful when utilized with stealth, but the manoeuvre can be initiated from within 360° of an unsuspecting enemy. There are several different methods of Takedown, which the player is able unlock throughout the game. The various methods often require the player to initiate different inputs to trigger or chain the attacks, which include: Regular Takedown The first variant the player will be able to use. It involves Jason rushing toward the enemy and to violently stab them in the chest or the neck, killing them. A regular Takedown will provide the player with 3x the base XP value of an enemy (defined as a non-headshot kill). Drag Takedown After a regular Takedown, the body can be dragged to a destination where it can be hidden from the enemy's sight. Best utilized for assaulting lone enemies from foliage and immediately dragging them back in to avoid detection. Knife Takedown By pressing 'Attack' (left mouse button on PC) after killing an enemy, Jason reaches for the knife on his killed enemy's belt and throws it at another, killing them as well. The thrown knife kill will earn the player 5x the XP of the target in addition to the primary Takedown target. Chain Takedown This allows Jason to chain-kill multiple enemies, by pressing a specific movement direction key during a Takedown, provided another enemy is within close proximity. Each chained Takedown kill will award the player with 10x the XP of a regular kill. Grenade Takedown By pressing 'Throw Grenade' (middle mouse button on PC) after initiating the Takedown, Jason will pull the pin of the grenade on his killed enemy's belt and kick them as the grenade started ticking, turning the body of the enemy into a deadly surprise as the grenade explodes shortly afterwards. Note however, that enemies will still react to the body with the same AI routines as a standard grenade, meaning they will still be running for cover or try to distance themselves from the explosion. Killing enemies by this method will earn the player 5x the amount of XP per kill done by the grenade. Death from Above Jason jumps down from a high place and kills the enemy beneath him. When upgraded to Dual Death from Above, Jason can kill two enemies situated under him. The Death from Above Takedown is automatically triggered if Jason lands in close proximity to an enemy from a steep angle. Provides 5x the XP of an enemy, and 7.5x if performed on two enemies at once. Death from Below Jason goes up and stabs the enemy before going back down. If initiated in the water, Jason will pull the enemy into the water, stabbing them in the chest without giving them time to react, and then kicking the body away. Provides 5x the XP of a normal enemy kill, and 7.5x if performed on two enemies at once. Heavy Beatdown The only Takedown that can instant kill a Heavy enemy. Interestingly, the Heavy enemy is killed with one stab when from behind, it takes two stabs to kill the heavy if initiated from the front. Once the skill is unlocked, the player can also kill the heavy with the Takedown from Above but not with any other takedown. Yields 5x the base XP amount. Gunslinger Takedown By pressing 'Aim' (right mouse button on PC) after initiating the Takedown, Jason will pull out a pistol from the enemy's belt and use it to shoot at the other. The finishing animation shows the gun running out of ammo, with Jason promptly discarding it. The pistol is automatically aimed and will instantly kill enemies shot at. Each enemy killed by the pistol will yield 5x the base XP amount. Trivia * The pistol you pull out of the enemy in the Gunslinger Takedown is the D50. * Takedowns can be used during all Trials of the Rakyat, and dream/hallucination sequences, even the advanced ones like Gunslinger Takedown on the Beheader enemies during the fight with the Ink Monster (the Rakyat Giant), despite the models clearly not having either grenades or pistols visible on them. Category:Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon Category:Far Cry 3